


Edit: Boys Will Be Boys

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Boys Will Be Boys

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2BuLta3) || [deviantART ](https://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/art/Boys-Will-Be-Boys-730892568)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
